garden_of_monstersfandomcom-20200214-history
MurionAlphabetically
<-Murion Library * Aegis of the Hearth, ReVi5, Gen, Ritual * Aegis of the Hearth, ReVi30, Gen, Ritual * Agony of the Beast, PeAn15, * Air's Ghostly Form, CrAu5, * Arc of Fiery Ribbons, CrIg25, * Arm of the Infant, MuCo20, * Aura of Ennobled Presence, MuIm10, * Aura of Rightful Authority, ReMe20, * Awaken the Slumbering Corpse, ReCo25, * Bane of the Decrepit Body, PeCo25, * Beast of Miniscule Proportions, MuAn20, * Beast of Outlandish Size, MuAn15, * Beast Remade The, MuAn25, * Bind Wound, CrCo10, * Blade of the Virulent Flame, CrIg15, * Blessing of Childlike Bliss, PeMe25, * Blunt the Viper's Fangs, PeAn20, * Break the Oncoming Wave, ReAq10, * Breath of Winter, ReAq15, * Bridge of Frost, ReAq30, * Bridge of Wood, CrHe20, * Broom of the Winds, CrAu15, * Burst of the Sweeping Flames, ReIg25, * Call of the Rushing Waters, InAq15, * Call to Slumber The, ReMe10, * Calm the Motion of the Heart, PeMe15, * Captive Voice The, ReIm25, * Chamber of Invisibility, PeIm25, * Chamber of Spring Breezes, CrAu5, * Chaos of the Angry Waves, ReAq30, * Charge of the Angry Winds, CrAu15, * Charm Against Putrefaction, CrCo10, * Cheating the Reaper, CrCo30, Ritual * Chirurgeon's Healing Touch The, CrCo20, Ritual * Circle of Beast Warding, ReAn5, * Circling Winds of Protection, CrRe20, * Circular Ward Against Demons, ReVi5, Gen * Circular Ward Against Demons, ReVi30, Gen * Clear Sight of the Naiad, InAq5, * Cloak of Black Feathers, MuCo30, * Cloak of the Duck's Feathers, ReAq5, * Closing the Earth's Gate, PeAq25, * Clouds of Rain and Thunder, CrAu25, * Clouds of Summer Snow, CrAu25, * Clouds of Thunderous Might, ReAu30, * Coat of Flame, CrRe25, * Coerce the Spirits of the Night, ReMe20, * Coils of the Entangling Plants, ReHe20, * Comfort of the Drenched Traveler, PeAq5, * Commanding the Harnessed Beast, ReAn30, * Confusion of the Insane Vibrations, ReIm30, * Confusion of the Numbed Will, ReMe15, * Conjuration of the Indubitable Cold, PeIg25, * Conjure the Sturdy Vine, CrHe5, * Converse with Plant and Tree, InHe25, * Creeping Oil, CrAq15, * Crest of the Earth Wave, ReTe20, * Cripple the Howling Wolf, PeAn25, * Crystal Dart The, MuRe10, * Curse of Circe, MuCo30, * Curse of the Desert, PeAq25, * Curse of the Leprous Flesh, PeCo25, * Curse of the Rotted Wood, PeHe5, * Curse of the Unruly Tongue, ReCo5, * Dance of the Staves, ReHe5, * Decay Fur and Hide, PeAn10, * Demon's Eternal Oblivion, PeVi5, Gen * Demon's Eternal Oblivion, PeVi30, Gen * Despair of the Quivering Manacles, ReCo15, * Discern Own Illusions, InIm15, * Discern the Images of Truth and Falsehood, InIm5, Gen * Discern the Images of Truth and Falsehood, InIm30, Gen * Disenchant, PeVi5, Gen, Ritual * Disenchant, PeVi30, Gen, Ritual * Disguise of the New Visage, MuCo15, * Disguise of the Putrid Aroma, ReAn5, * Disguise of the Transformed Image, MuIm15, * Dispel the Phantom Image, PeIm5, Gen * Dispel the Phantom Image, PeIm30, Gen * Doublet of Impenetrable Silk, MuAn15, * Dust to Dust, PeCo15, * Ear for Distant Voices The, InIm20, * Earth Shock, ReTe30, * Earth Split Asunder The, ReTe30, * Earth that Breaks No More, MuTe20, * Earth's Carbuncle The, ReMu15, * Edge of the Razor, MuTe20, * Enchantment of Detachment, PeMe15, * Enchantment of the Scrying Pool, InAq30, Ritual * End of the Mighty Castle, PeTe25, * Endurance of the Berserkers, ReCo15, * Enigma's Gift The, CrVi30, * Eye of the Sage The, InCo30, * Eyes of the Bat, InAu25, * Eyes of the Cat, MuCo5, * Eyes of the Eagle, InIm25, * Eyes of the Eons, InTe10, * Eyes of the Treacherous Terrain, InTe15, * Falcon's Hood The, PeAn25, * Fist of Shattering, PeTe10, * Flash of the Scarlet Flames, CrIg15, * Footsteps of Slippery Oil, CrAq5, * Forgiving Earth The, ReTe20, * Freeing the Striding Tree, ReHe30, * Frosty Breath of the Spoken Lie, InMe20, * Gather the Essence of the Beast, ReVi15, * Gentle Beast The, ReAn25, * Gentle Touch of the Purified Body, CrCo20, Ritual * Gift of the Bear's Fortitude, MuCo25, * Gift of the Frog's Legs, ReCo15, * Gift of Vigor The, ReCo20, * Gloom of Evening, PeIg10, * Great Rot The, PeHe25, * Grip of the Choking Hand, PeCo25, * Growth of the Creeping Things, MuAn15, * Hands of the Grasping Earth, ReMu15, * Heat of the Searing Forge, CrIg10, * Hornet Fire, MuRe10, * Hunt for the Wild Herb, InHe5, * Hunter's Sense, InAn30, * Illusion of Cool Flames, PeIm10, * Illusion of the Shifted Image, ReIm10, * Image from the Wizard Torn, ReIn30, * Image of the Beast, InAn5, * Image Phantom, MuIm20, * Incantation of Putrid Wine, MuAq15, * Incantation of the Milky Eyes, PeCo30, * Inexorable Search The, InCo20, * Intuition of the Forest, InHe10, * Invisibility of the Standing Wizard, PeIm15, * Invisible Eye Revealed The, InVi5, Gen * Invisible Eye Revealed The, InVi30, Gen * Invocation of Weariness, PeCo20, * Jupiter's Resounding Blow, CrAu10, * Lamp Without Flame, CrIg10, * Lay to Rest the Haunting Spirit, PeMe5, Gen * Lay to Rest the Haunting Spirit, PeMe30, Gen * Leap of the Fire, ReIg10, * Lifting the Dangling Puppet, ReCo15, * Light Shaft of the Night, ReIg20, * Lord of the Trees, ReHe25, * Loss of But a Moment's Memory, PeMe15, * Lungs of the Fish, MuAq20, * Maintaining the Demanding Spell, ReVi5, Gen * Maintaining the Demanding Spell, ReVi30, Gen * Many-Hued Conflagration The, MuIg5, * Masking the Odor of Magic, PeVi5, Gen * Masking the Odor of Magic, PeVi30, Gen * Mastering the Unruly Beast, ReAn25, * Memory of the Distant Dream, CrMe20, * Mighty Torrent of Water, CrAq20, * Mind of the Beast, MuMe30, * Miner's Keen Eye, The, InTe20, * Mirror of Opposition (Form), MuVi5, Gen * Mirror of Opposition (Form), MuVi30, Gen * Moonbeam, CrIg3, * Notes of a Delightful Sound, MuIm10, * Object of Increased Size, MuTe15, * Obliteration of the Metallic Barrier, PeRe20, * Opening the Intangible Tunnel, ReVi5, Gen * Opening the Intangible Tunnel, ReVi30, Gen * Opening the Tome of the Animal's Mind, InAn25, * Pains of the Perpetual Worry, CrMe20, * Palm of Flame, CrIg5, * Panic of the Elephant's Mouse, ReAn15, * Panic of the Trembling Heart, CrMe15, * Parching Wind, PeAq20, * Parting the Waves, ReAq30, * Pass the Unyielding Portal, MuHe5, * Passion's Lost Feeling, PeMe25, * Peering into the Mortal Mind, InMe30, * Perception of the Conflicting Motives, InMe15, * Phantasm of the Human Form, CrIm25, * Phantasm of the Talking Head, CrIm10, * Phantasmal Animal, CrIm20, * Phantasmal Fire, CrIm20, * Phantom Gift The, CrVi15, * Physician's Eye, InCo5, * Piercing Shaft of Wood, MuRe10, * Piercing the Faerie Veil, InVi20, * Pilum of Fire, CrIg20, * Pit of the Gaping Earth, PeTe15, * Plant's Withering Bane, PeHe20, * Posing the Silent Question, InMe20, * Preternatural Growth and Shrinking, MuCo15, * Prison of Flames, MuIg20, * Probe for Pure Silver, InTe4, * Probe Nature's Hidden Lore, InHe4, * Prying Eyes, InIm5, * Pull of the Skybound Winds, CrAu30, * Purification of the Festering Wounds, CrCo20, * Push of the Gentle Wave, ReAq15, * Quiet the Raging Winds, PeAu20, * Rain of Stones, MuAu20, * Recollection of Memories Never Quite Lived, MuMe4, * Removal of the Conspicuous Sigil, PeIm20, * Repel the Wooden Shafts, ReHe10, * Restoration of the Defiled Body, CrCo25, Ritual * Restore the Moved Image, ReIm5, Gen * Restore the Moved Image, ReIm30, Gen * Revealed Flaws of Mortal Flesh, InCo10, * Ring of Warding Against Spirits, ReMe5, Gen * Ring of Warding Against Spirits, ReMe30, Gen * Rise of the Feathery Body, ReCo10, * Rising Ire, CrMe15, * Rock of Viscid Clay, MuTe15, * Room of Stale Air, PeAu15, * Rope of Bronze, MuHe15, * Rusted Decay of Ten-Score Years, PeTe10, * Sailor's Foretaste of the Morrow, InAu20, * Scales of the Magical Weight, InVi5, * Scent of Peaceful Slumber, ReMe20, * Seal the Earth, CrTe15, * Sense of Magical Power, InVi2, * Sense of the Lingering Magic, InVi30, * Sense the Feet that Tread the Earth, InTe30, * Sense the Nature of Vis, InVi5, * Seven-League Stride, ReCo30, * Severed Limb Made Whole The, CrCo25, Ritual * Shadows of the Fires Past, InIg15, * Shape of the Woodland Prowler, MuCo25, * Shell of False Determinations, CrVi5, Gen, Ritual * Shell of False Determinations, CrVi30, Gen, Ritual * Shell of Opaque Mysteries, CrVi5, Gen, Ritual * Shell of Opaque Mysteries, CrVi30, Gen, Ritual * Shiver of the Lycanthrope, InAn10, * Show of the Flames and Smoke, MuIg10, * Shriek of the Impending Shafts, InHe15, * Shroud Magic, MuVi5, Gen * Shroud Magic, MuVi30, Gen * Sight of the Transparent Motive, InMe10, * Sight of the True Form, InCo5, Gen * Sight of the True Form, InCo30, Gen * Silence of the Smothered Sound, PeIm20, * Snap of Awakening, ReMe10, * Soothe Pains of the Beast, CrAn20, Ritual * Soothe the Ferocious Bear, ReAn10, * Soothe the Raging Flames, PeIg20, * Sorcerer's Fork The, MuVi5, Gen * Sorcerer's Fork The, MuVi30, Gen * Spasms of the Uncontrolled Hand, ReCo5, * Stench of the Twenty Corpses, CrAu10, * Stir the Slumbering Tree, MuHe25, * Stone Tell of the Mind that Sits, InTe30, * Stone to Falling Dust, PeTe20, * Strike of the Angered Branch, ReHe15, * Strings of the Unwilling Marionette, ReCo25, * Subtle Taste of Poison and Purity, InAq5, * Summoning the Distant Image, InIm25, * Supple Iron and Rigid Rope, MuTe10, * Suppressing the Wizard's Handiwork, ReVi5, Gen * Suppressing the Wizard's Handiwork, ReVi30, Gen * Tales of the Ashes, InIg5, * Talons of the Winds, MuRe20, * Tangle of Wood and Thorns, ReHe15, * Taste of the Dulled Tongue, PeIm5, * Taste of the Spices and Herbs, MuIm5, * Thaumaturgical Transformation of Plants to Iron, MuHe20, * Thoughts Within Babble, InMe25, * Tip of the Tongue, PeMe5, * Touch of Midas, CrTe20, Ritual * Touch of the Goose Feather, PeCo5, * Touch of the Pearls, InAq5, * Trackless Step, ReTe10, * Tracks of the Faerie Glow, InTe25, * Transformation of the Ravenous Beast to the Torpid Toad, MuAn25, * Transformation of the Thorny Staff, MuHe10, * Trap of the Entwining Vines, CrHe15, * Trapping the Fire, MuIg25, * Treacherous Spear The, ReHe25, * Treading the Ashen Path, PeHe30, * Tremulous Vault of the Torch's Flame, ReIg5, * True Rest of the Injured Brute, CrAn20, * True Sight of the Air, InAu15, * Trust of Childlike Faith, PeMe10, * Twist of the Tongue, PeCo30, * Twist the Living Tree, ReHe25, * Unravelling the Fabric of (Form), PeVi5, Gen * Unravelling the Fabric of (Form), PeVi30, Gen * Unseen Arm, ReTe5, * Unseen Porter The, ReTe10, * Unyielding Earth, ReTe20, * Veil of Invisibility, PeIm20, * Viper's Gaze, ReAn15, * Vision of Heat's Light, InIg20, * Visions of the Infernal Terrors, ReMe30, * Voice of the Lake, InAq25, * Wall of Living Wood, CrHe25, * Wall of Protecting Stone, CrTe25, * Wall of Thorns, CrHe20, * Ward Against Faeries of the Air, ReAu5, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Air, ReAu30, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Mountain, ReTe5, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Mountain, ReTe30, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Waters, ReAq5, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Waters, ReAq30, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Wood, ReHe5, Gen * Ward Against Faeries of the Wood, ReHe30, Gen * Ward Against Heat and Flames, ReIg25, * Ward Against Rain, ReAu10, * Ward Against the Beasts of Legend, ReAn5, Gen * Ward Against the Beasts of Legend, ReAn30, Gen * Ward Against Wood, ReHe25, * Watching Ward, ReVi5, Gen, Ritual * Watching Ward, ReVi30, Gen, Ritual * Waves of Drowning and Smashing, ReAq30, * Weight of a Thousand Hells, CrMe25, * Well Without Light, PeIg25, * Whispering Winds, InAu15, * Whispers Through the Black Gate, InCo15, * Wielding the Invisible Sling, ReTe10, * Wind at the Back, ReAu5, * Wind of Mundane Silence, PeVi5, Gen * Wind of Mundane Silence, PeVi30, Gen * Wings of the Soaring Wind, CrRe30, * Winter's Icy Touch, PeIg10, * Wizard's Autumn, PeHe15, * Wizard's Boost (Form), MuVi5, Gen * Wizard's Boost (Form), MuVi30, Gen * Wizard's Communion, MuVi5, Gen * Wizard's Communion, MuVi30, Gen * Wizard's Icy Grip, PeIg30, * Wizard's Reach (Form), MuVi5, Gen * Wizard's Reach (Form), MuVi30, Gen * Wizard's Sidestep, ReIm10, * Words of the Unbroken Silence, CrMe10, * Wound that Weeps The, PeCo15, * Wreaths of Foul Smoke, CrAu10,